rusefandomcom-20200223-history
FCM F1
Prototype base * Armor base (Nuclear mode) |armor = 75mm |resistance = 400 |speed = 24 }} The FCM F1 is a super-heavy advanced tank and was the biggest vehicle the French ever built in World War II. Two turrets house a massive 90mm high-velocity anti-tank gun and a 40mm AA gun. This 'moving arsenal' can take out enemy fortifications and huge armies by itself. It is practically a half tank half AA. It is also like the Maus with its heavy level 5 armor. The price of these units usually suck up all of a player's resources. The upgrade cost of $50 means it can only be purchased during late game, and an extra $55 per unit to make makes it impossible to rack up the FCM F1 in large numbers. A strong economy will be required to build this in numbers. Possible counters may include a large airstrike, superior numbers, or a well planned ambush. However, this is easily the most effective tank. Boasting solid range and an entire armory on its chassis, it can effectively counter most attacks, even only in moderate to small numbers. However, have extra support when taking on other superior super-heavy tanks. Despite having AA defenses, a single of these can't take a plane, they still need fighters above to cover them, usually needing 6 of them to effectively take out an enemy plane. The FCM F1 is one of the only units in R.U.S.E. capable of firing on any enemy unit with good damage, no matter what type or from what faction. Note that AA guns can shoot any unit, but the results are negligible except with aircraft. Also, you can use Blitz in conjunction with these tanks, allowing the FCM F1 to use its AA gun to add a tad bit of damage against other tanks and infantry. History The FCM F1 was a French super-heavy tank developed during the Interwar period by the Forges et Chantiers de la Méditerranée company. Twelve were ordered in 1940 to replace the Char 2C, but France was defeated before construction could begin, a wooden mock-up being all that was finished. The FCM F1 was large and elongated, and had two turrets: one in front and one in the back, with a single high-velocity gun in each turret. The rear turret was higher so it could shoot over the first one. The vehicle was intended to be heavily armored. Its size and protection level made it early 1940 with about 140 tons, the heaviest tank actually ordered. Despite two engines its speed would have been slow. The primary purpose of the tank was to breach German fortification lines, not to fight enemy tanks. The development path of the FCM F1 was extremely complex, due to the existence of a number of parallel super-heavy tank projects with overlapping design goals, the specifications of which were regularly changed. For each project again several companies submitted one or more competing proposals. In the twenties France used a typology of tanks, classified according to weight. The heaviest class was formed by the Char Lourd, or "heavy tank". In the programmes of 1921 and 1930, no new tank was foreseen for this class, the Char 2C fulfilling the role of Char Lourd. The programme of 1926 led in 1928 to a Char d'Arrêt project of fifty tons; when conceptual studies by FCM had reached 100 tons, in February 1929 a new plan for a somewhat lighter 65 ton vehicle was started but terminated on 17 May 1929 for budgetary reasons. On 4 May 1936 however, the Conseil Consulatif de l'Armement under General Julien Claude Marie Sosthène Dufieux decided to develop a new heavy tank, with the following specifications given on 12 November 1936: a maximum weight of 45 metric tons, immunity to 75 mm AP fire above 200 metres, a speed of 30 km/h, a range of 200 kilometres and an armament consisting of a long 75 mm gun in the hull and a 47 mm gun in a turret. It would thus have resembled an over-sized Char B1, of which tank several other development projects were ongoing. Strategy *Defeating these is a dangerous job, especially if they are in groups. A good counter would be multitudes of dive bombers and especially anti-tank guns hiding. *Do not be afraid of sending fighter bombers at these tanks (unless your faction is Germany due to the fact the German fighter bomber needs to do a rise then drop) they will only be effective against air if they are bunched, have air support, or separate AA units *The FCM F1 can not engage numerous target at the same time, so it is recommended to set a pack of tanks and tank destroyers accompanied by barrages of artillery and air support to counter on a pincher movement (attacking from two sides, preferably left and right). *French AI, if the profile is set on "Prototype" tends to produce this unit, and attempts to deliver as much FCMs to the battlefield. *If your enemy is French and seems to be doing something on their Prototype Base, there is a big possibility that is is an FCM F1 being produced. Destroy the base before the FCM can be available in large number, approximately 5 tanks and more, it will form an impenetrable fortress that deflects most ground and air assault before thay can even get in firing stance. *The AA turret mounted on the FCM F1 uses explosive shells like the one on Bofors AA gun. Pros and Cons !OBS! The french army did not have any purpose build AA vehicle and would have to depends on artillery or fighters. Their best mobile AA would be Laffy ''trucks with MG mounts or P4T half tracks with Hotchkiss mounts. +Because of the AA gun stats, heavy tank battalions filled with ''FCM F1''s are cheaper than other nations as there is no need to pay for extra SPAAGs. +55 currency for heavy armor, great gun and a decent AA gun is cheap. +For having about 100mm armor, this tank is upgraded to class 5. +/-The AA gun can act like an MG against enemy infantry in close combat * AA guns do splash damage from explosive shells. * Although with 50m less range, letting the infantry dangerously close in the first place. +/-The best sources stage it was outfitted with nothing less than 6 MGs in ball mountings on the hull. This is not included in the game, although one is visible in the picture next to the Sprocket wheel -Very slow for an AA vehicle. * The real ''FCM was NOT suppose to have an AA gun, but more likely a SA 37 L/50 -47mm gun. -Although she has a twin AA gun (Bofors) she won't do doble damage and won't scare off fighter bombers. -Long build time and expensive development. Weapons Gallery Fcmf1_700.jpg|In-game information on the FCM F1 Notes *The FCM F1 is one of the only ground units in R.U.S.E. capable of firing on any enemy unit with a degree of effectiveness, no matter what type or from what faction, along with the Skink, the M15 Contraereo and the Wirbelwind. *A similar, French monster, is the Char 2C, this monster was used at the beginning of the war, made by the same company that makes this, and also the Char is the only Super-Heavy tank to actually become operation, with a similarly slow speed of 4 mph, and obvious trench crossing capabilities with the size of the tracks. See also * * Super Pershing, T95 * Maus * IS-3 * O-I Category:Super-heavy tanks Category:Prototype base Category:1945 era